Fighting God
by AlyxFyre
Summary: Luka is a warrior, but her wings have been cut. Rin holds a deadly secret of one who betrayed her trust in the worst possible way. Neither of them is ready for the sudden lust that overtakes them. Neither of them is ready for what comes next. Rin/Luka. May contain some mentions of sexual themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: So… a Vocaloid fic. Unusually different from other fanfictions, I feel… I got the idea from talking to the incredible lovlieka, and from the song 'Dancer in the Dark'.**

**This mini-chapter is based on 'Dancer in the Dark'. Rin's character is taken from 'Poker Face', and Luka's character is taken from 'Fake or Fate?'**

**I do not own the songs, nor do I own the Vocaloids. I do however ship Rin/Luka pretty hard, so if you don't, you might want to read a different fic.**

Luka wrapped slender hands around the man's blood-spattered throat. She stared deep into his dark eyes.

They pleaded with her, begging her to _please, spare me, no, I didn't mean it, please, please…_

She tightened her grip just a little, just to watch his eyes bug out… and broke his neck with a delicate _snap._

Seven. Seven dead just this week. Seven who would have hurt her, killed her, used her.

Only seven. There had been hundreds, hadn't there been? Hundreds who could have hurt her…

Just this one wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

She wouldn't stop until no one could ever hurt her again.

Fighting God: A Vocaloid Fanfiction By Alyx Fyre

She awoke to a girl's sweet humming, slightly nasal but very wholehearted. The girl sounded rather heartbroken.

Luka opened dark brown eyes and watched the singer. She was a young girl, maybe fifteen, with short blonde hair. Her outfit reminded Luka of the time she'd dressed up as a space ranger for Halloween. The girl was facing a window, forehead leaning against the glass, her voice full of mourning.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Luka's usually calm voice was cracked and painful to the ears.

The girl turned around. Luka's eyes locked onto the red tattoo on the girl's left arm.

Just like the one on Luka's arm, expect the girl's was a 02.

"Oh, hey, you're awake!" the girl's face split into a wide grin. "We were worried you might not be able to make it, so it's great that you're awake! You sure did lose a lot of blood, didn't you?" At Luka's eyes growing hard and sad, the girl's enthusiasm dropped. "Oh, I probably shouldn't have said that, should I? I can be super stupid about that kind of thing. I'm just… I'm glad you're ok. Well, mostly ok, except for the arm, but that was…"

_Arm? What's the matter with my arm? _thought Luka, fighting her way from under the smothering blankets.

When her left arm surfaced, she stared at it, almost unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

Her arm, the one she used to support her gun.

It was hacked off, right underneath her '03' tattoo. It was gone.

Fighting God: A Vocaloid Fanfiction By Alyx Fyre

I held out my hands when the pink-haired girl started panting heavily and ripping into the bandage with painted pink nails. "Hey! Hey, you need to calm down, ok? I mean, yeah, losing your arm is bad, but you're alive, you're safe, the zombie apocalypse hasn't started yet, so you don't need to panic, ok?"

She stared at me. _Wow, her eyes are really pretty. They're so dark, like little bits of starless night sky…_

_Whoa there, Rin. Slow down, stupid. _

_Do you want it to happen again? You are NOT ready for a relationship._

"Where am I? Who are you?" her voice sounded really croaky, so I went over to get her some water.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rin, hi. You crashed into my house last night. You were unconscious and bleeding, so I brought you here. Your left arm was pretty badly mangled, and your bone looked like it'd been crushed, no clue how that happened…"

"It was the train. I got ran over." Her voice is so calm and… unworried when she says that, I get shivers. If I had half of her tolerance, maybe everyone's taunts wouldn't hurt so much.

"You got _run over_? By a _train_?" I stare at her. "Ok, wow, how did that happen?"

Her amazing black eyes close, and for the first time I see how pale and thin she is. "Please, can I have something to drink?"

I start. "Oh! Oh, right, here, let me help you." I help her sit up, then pull the pillows so they support her skeletal frame, pushing back her long pink hair so she can drink easily. She smells really good, like bluebells and baby's breath… I realize I'm nearly pressed up against her and begin to blush dark red.

_Stop it, Rin. Just stop it. _

_Remember what happened last time you got this close? _

_Do you want to get hurt again?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: These chapters are gonna be kind of short… we get to learn kind of a little backstory into our heroines! **

**Just to let you know—in this story, Rin and Len are NOT related. There is going to be Rin/Luka, but it's gonna be slow-building, because I don't believe in love at first sight.**

**I still don't own the characters *laugh***

Luka flexes her hands… no, wait, hand on the coverlets. She needs to _do _something, to take her gun and continue her mission, not sit here and wait for them to find her.

They always find her, no matter where she hides.

_The first time they found her, it wasn't too bad. They simply laid out the punishment she would receive if she continued to try to leave the faction._

_The second time, the punishment was so, so much worse than she had feared._

"_Second time offender: fifty lashes and no meal ration for one day," her superior had said. She had thought that since she was only eight, they would have been more merciful with the corporal punishment… but as the whip, knotted and bestrewed with shards of broken glass, screamed into her bare back, she finally realized._

_She's trapped herself, willingly trapped herself, in a true hell. _

_She can never escape this trap she longed for._

"Hey, hey, it's ok!" Rin's sweet voice seeps into her thoughts, but barely made a dent in her anguish.

Feeling a dull pain in her thighs, she realized she was clawing her legs. She didn't care, she was _back in the cage, simply a circus monster that the visitors laughed at._

Humming again broke into her mind, the same heartbreaking tune she'd heard when she first woke up. Blinking, Luka looked up at Rin.

Rin's face was pale, her eyes closed with concentration, but her humming was beautiful, emotional, intense.

Luka gasped for air. "Thank you. I'm… I'm sorry… but thank you."

Fighting God: A Vocaloid Fanfiction By Alyx Fyre

I sang to the end of the album as the girl drifted off to sleep. After her mini panic attack, she'd been too shaken to eat, so I'd helped her lie back and sang her to sleep.

The only songs that seemed to call her were the ones that Len and I sang together in our new album. Every note I sang tore at my heart.

Her huge blue eyes were closed when I tiptoed to the door, her voice barely a whisper when she asked, "That last song… what was it called?"

I bit my upper lip as I answer, "Deep Sea Girl. It… It used to be my favorite."

But that was before.

Before Len, the boy I thought I loved…

I close the thought by slamming the door. In the hall, I slump against the wall and give into tears.

Fighting God: A Vocaloid Fanfiction By Alyx Fyre

Luka watches the girl… Rin… as she leaves. Something's eating away at Rin. She needs to let it out.

Luka knows firsthand what it's like to let something kill you from inside. It's too late for her, but maybe sweet little Rin can have a future.

She curls up in the cold bed until she hears the door open again. A now-familiar blonde head pokes in. "Hey! Are you ready? You're a-ok, so you're being released."

Luka sighs, dropping her head. "Great."

Now where will she go? She doesn't know where she is, doesn't have any money, doesn't even have a way to leave the hospital.

Rin rolls a wheelchair over to the bed. "… And your room is all ready. I saw your clothing size in your old clothes before they had to throw them away, so I got you some new ones. I hope you don't mind. And we might have to stop by the studio on our way home, Kaito has the new song ready… Are you ok?"

Luka stares at her, trying to process the perpetual stream of chatter falling from the girl's mouth. "you're taking me home with you? What will your parents think?"

Rin's eyes dull a little. "Since they've been dead for four years, I have a feeling their opinion doesn't matter. I live in a joint home with a bunch of other people. You can stay with us for a while, get back on your feet."

Luka raises her eyebrows. "You don't have legal guardians?"

Rin shrugs, drawing intricate swirls on the tile with one foot. "Kaito and Meiko are technically my guardians, but he's like a brother, really. Since we're in the band together, he doesn't boss me around. And Meiko's kind of bossy, but she's really sweet. For my last birthday she gave me fourteen charms for my charm bracelet. Since I turned fourteen." She lifted Luka into the wheelchair. "We'd better hurry, Kaito's picking us up in like ten minutes."

Luka nods.

_How long will this home last before I tear it apart too?_


End file.
